AIHIME
by baexian ree
Summary: baekhyun yang menolong seekor kucing namun itu ternyata yang membawanya bertemu dengan seorang namja misterius di bawah pohon sakura yang tertidur, tanpa sadar menciumnya
1. Chapter 1

Title : Ai Hime 1

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Main Cast

KIM BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

Support Cast

KIM JOON MYEON ( baekhyun appa )

KIM YIKING / KIM LAY ( baekhyun eomma )

Dan couple lainnya

Mian reader, ree bikin marga uri baekhyun jadi KIM

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Aman tidak menjamin dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Warning : Banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, penulisan berantakan, de el el

Ree, terinspirasi dari buku yang berjudul sama dengan judul FF ini

tapi ree remake jadi lebih manis karena ree lagi sebel gara – gara jarang liat chanbaek moment

Summary : kita berdua tidak saling mengenal, tapi kedua mata onixmu memabukanku,

tanpa sadar bibir ini bersatu dengan bibirmu

FF ini bebas reader apakan, COPAS juga boleh tapi ijin ree dulu yah

Enjoy

Happy reading

Normal POV

Awal musim gugur, musim yg begitu indah bagi namja cantik nan mungil " KIM BAEKHYUN ", pasalnya, ia begitu menyukai daun dan bunga berguguran. Menurutnya moment itu sangat indah.

Pagi ini baekhyun berniat berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

07.30, berati 30 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup. Ia nampak terburu – buru dan berlari sekencang dia mampu.

" HAH"

" HAH "

" HAH "

" omo, lelah sekali, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari " ucap baekhyun membungkuk sambil memegangi lututnya

" ini semua gara – gara kyungsoo si mata belo itu, bisa – bisanya curhat tentang kai namjachingunya, padahal aku berpacaran saja belum pernah, tapi dia memintaku memberi saran " runtuk baekhyun sambil berjalan pelan

Ia sudah tidak mau memikirkan ia akan terlambat yang terpenting rasa lelahnya hilang di kakinya.

Saat sampai di persimpangan jalan ia melihat seekor kucing putih bersih sedang berjalan dengan santainya dipersimpangan.

" HUH dasar kucing, menyebrang saja berjalannya sok anggun " entah kenapa baekhyun kesal tiba –tiba

Namun tidak jauh dari kucing itu, terlihat sebuah motor melaju kencang dan ugal – ugalan hendak melindas kucing centil itu.

" ANNDDWWEEEEEE " seru baekhyun sambil berlari menyelamatkan kucing itu

BRRUUMMM

BRRUUMMM

BRRUUUMMMMMM

Baekhyun menggendong kucing itu dan menutup matanya , tiba – tiba .. . .

CKIIITTTT

Suara rem

" hey namja pendek bukanya menyingkir malah diam saja di tengah jalan, MINGGIR ! " ucap pengendara motor itu

Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan cengo.

Hey bukanya yang seharusnya marah itu aku, enak saja dia marah marah padaku.

" DASAR NAMJA ANEH, YANG SEHARUSNYA MARA ITU AKU, KAU HAMPIR SAJA MENABRAK KUCING CENTIL INI, KAU TAU CARA MENGENDARAI MOTORMU JUGA UGAL-UGALAN, MAU KU PANGGILKAN POLISI HAH ! " geram baekhyun sambil memukul pengendara motor itu dengan tas tangannya yang berat.

Karena tidak kuat menahat pukulan dari tas baekhyun, pengendara motor itu pun menjalankan motornya dan kabur.

" HEYY MAU KEMANA KAU, DASAR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! maki baekhyun terengah- engah

Normal pov end

Baekhyun Pov

" DASAR NAMJA SIALAN, BUKANYA MINTA MAAF MALAH MAIN KABUR SAJA " geramku

" MEONG " 

Aku kaget, tiba- tiba kucing di pelukanku mengeong.

Aku tersenyum kearah kucing ini.

" MEONG "

Kali ini kucing ini menjilati pipiku, seakan ia berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

" HA HA HA HA " aku tetawa karena kucing ini terus menjilati pipiku

" Sudah sudah, ini geli" ucapku kegelian

" gara – gara menyelamatkanmu aku jadi begi, lihatlah seragamku kotor dan sekarang aku pasti terlambat datang kesekolah " keluhku

" MEONG "

" sekarang kan aku sudah terlanjur terlambat mending kita jalan – jalan saja ke taman " tuturku

" MEONG "

Jawab kucing itu dengan manja

Setelah sampai di taman, aku duduk di ayunan sambil memangku kucing ini.

" sepertinya dia kucing liar, tidak terlihat kalung nama di lehernya, bagaimana kalau ku beri nama dan pelihara saja " tuturku pada kucing itu

" ah ,kau ku beri nama " HIME " saja, bagaimana ? " tanyaku pada kucing itu

" MEONG "

Kucing ini seolah menjawab iya

" kalau begitu mulai saat ini, kau ku panggil HIME yah dan sekarang kau jadi milikku " tuturku sambil mengusap kepala hime

Namun tiba – tiba suara anjing terdengar di telingaku, sontak Hime langsung turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari ketakutan.

Aku yang mengejar hime sampai masuk – masuk ke tempat – tempat aneh, hingga sampailah aku disini.

Di sebuah puhon sakura yang amat sangat besar, kulihat hime berada di atas pohon sakura itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu tapi sedetik kemudian, aku melihat seorang namja tertidur pulas di bawah pohon itu.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Dan semakin dekat aku berjalan ke arah namja itu

Aku penasaran dengannya

Bagaimana saat matanya terbuka

Bagaimana suaranya

Bagaimana dan bagaimana

Saat aku hendak memegang rambutnya tiba- tiba namja itu terbangung dan memegang tanganku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat iris onix yang hitam dan begitu indah

" SIAPA ?" tanya namja itu

Suara namja itu menginterupisi

Suara berat yang sexy tepat di telingaku

Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, ada apa denganku.

" SIAPA ? "

Lagi suara namja itu terdengar di telingaku

" E . .e h h h, itu aku mau mengambil kucingku di atas pohon ini, tunjukku pada hime yang berada di atas pohon.

Setelah itu dengan cepat kilat aku memanjat pohon dan menggapai hime.

" MEONG "

Manja hime di pelukanku

" sudah sudah hime, jangan takut " ucapku sambil mengelus hime

Aku berpikir seperinya ada yang aneh, tapi apa yah.

"Eh kenapa aku bisa memanjat pohon tinggi ini,terus bagaimana aku turunnya nanti " bingungku

Aku mulai bingung dan ketakutan.

" tu..tu..tuan, bisakah kau menolongku, aku tidak bisa turun ! " pintaku pada namja tadi yang ternyata memperhatikanku dari tadi

" HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kau dan kucing itu sama saja, sama – sama tidak bisa turun kalau berada di ketinggian " ucap namja itu

" tolonglah tuan, aku takut " rengekku

" ne arraseo, turunlah, biar aku yang menangkapmu " ucapnya

" tapi tuan, aku takut "tuturku

" tidak apa – apa jangan takut, aku akan menangkapmu "

Bagaikan sihir, aku menurunkan tubuhku dan namja itu menangkapku.

Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu, 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik – 10 detik

Kami berdua masih dalam posisi semula, saling menatap tanpa bergeming.

Tanpa dirasa wajah kami semakin mendekat – dekat – semakin dekat hingga...

" CUP "

Bibir kami bertemu, Cuma menempel tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan – lumatan kecil.

Kami berciuman lama hingga...

" MEONG "

Suara hime menyadarkanku, dan ciuman kami terlepas.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, sekarang pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

" tu..tuan, gomawo sudah menangkapku ne, anyeonggggg !" ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan namja itu

Namja itu tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya

" MANIS "

Karena disamping ree ada orang yang merokok jadi ree terkena TBC deh

Gomawoo sudah mau baca

Jangan jadi silent readers ya memberdeul

Tetep RCL

WE ARE ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : AIHIME 2

AUTHOR : Reeree arizky

Cast : Main Cast

KIM BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

Support Cast

KIM JOON MYEON ( baekhyun appa )

YIKING / KIM LAY ( baekhyun eomma )

Dan couple lainnya menyusul

Mian reader, ree bikin marga uri baekhyun jadi KIM

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Aman tidak menjamin dan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu

Warning : Banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, penulisan berantakan, de el el

Ree, terinspirasi dari buku yang berjudul sama dengan judul FF

tapi ree remake jadi lebih manis karena ree lagi sebel gara – gara

jarang liat chanbaek moment

Summary : kita berdua tidak saling mengenal, tapi kedua mata onixmu,

Memabukanku tanpa sadar bibir ini bersatu dengan bibirmu

FF ini bebas reader apakan, COPAS juga boleh tapi ijin ree dulu yah

-EnJoY-

Happy Reading

Normal pov

Pertemuan yang di alami oleh baekhyun membuat dirinya merasa aneh, pasalnya baru pertama kali hatinya seperti mau meledak.

" OMO, kenapa bisa berdebar-debar terus jantungku ini " runtuk baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya

" kenapa juga kami berciuman, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi namja tinggi itu tampan sekali " tutur baekhyun sambil merona

" AIGOO baekkie kau pervert sekali, harusnya kau tidak berciuman dengannya, nanti dikira kau namja murahan " ucap baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk mulutnya.

" ah daripada aku pusing-pusing memikirkan namja itu mending aku mandi, kajja HIME kau mandi juga, lihatlah kau kotor sekali " baekhyun ajak HIME mandi

" MEONG " jawab HIME

SKIPPPPP

Esoknya baekhyun memutuskan berangkat sekolah lebih awal, ia tidak mau terjadi kejadian yang seperti kemarin, bertemu kucing centil seperti HIME atau bahkan ada HIME-HIME yang lain.

" HAHHH aku terlalu pagi berangkatnya " keluh baekhyun saat memasuki sekolahnya

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya, sontak baekhyun kaget dan membalik tubuhnya

" YAKKKKK KYUNGSOO kau membuatku kaget saja " geram baekhyun

"CKCKCKCKCK wah-wah uri baekkie sedang memikirkan sesuatu ne, smpai-sampai aku membanggilmu dari tadi tidak kau dengar ! " ucap kyungsoo teman sebangku baekhyun

" ne kyungsoo, aku sedang memikirkan seorang nam, , ! " perkataan baekhyun terpotong saat kyungsoo memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebihannya saat memdengarkan baekhyun

" KYUNGSOO ekspresimu biasa saja kenapa, aku kan risih kalau kau melihatku sambil melotot begitu " tutur baekhyun panjang lebar

" Mian baekkie, kau sedang memikirkan seorang namja eoh, OMO baekkie kau jatuh cinta ne ? " tanya kyungsoo

" mollayo kyungsoo-ah tapi setiap kali aku memikirkan namja itu, hatiku berdebar 2x lebih cepat " jelas baekhyun

" itu namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta baekkie ! " tutur kyungsoo

" jeongmal, jadi seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta " ucap baekhyun

Disaat baekhyun dan kyungsoo asik berempong-rempong ria tiba-tiba...

" KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun tiba tiba karena badannya terangkat

" YAAKKKK, APA-APAAN KAU AHJUSI MESUM,CEPAT TURUNKAN BAEKKIE ! " geram kyungsoo sambul memukuli ahjusi yang bahkan imut menggendong baekkie

BUG

BUUGGG

BUGGG

" YAKK kyungsoo-ah appo " ucap ahjusi itu

" kenapa kau bisa tau namaku ahjusi pendek ? " sedidik kyungsoo

" AISHHH kau tidak sopan sekali kyungsoo-ah,ini aku, suho ahjusi appa baekkie, dasar kau ini ! tutur ahjusi tersebut yang ternyata appa baekkie sambil melepas kacamata hitam mahalnya

" APPA turunkan aku, nanti aku jatuh !" sergah baekhyun

" wae chagi, apa rindu sekali padamu, jeongnal bogoshippo " ucap suho apa baekhyun sambil memutar-mutar badan baekhyun

" sudah-sudah appa, aku pusing, kyungsoo tolong aku ! " tutur baekhyun

"Kyungsoo tolong bilang pada seongsaengnim ne, kalau uri baekkie tidak bisa masuk hari ini !" ucap suho

" memangnya ada apa kok aku harus tidak masuk hari ini apa, apakah ada sesuat yang penting ? tanya baekhyun

" tentu saja baekkie, kajja kita harus cepat, kasihan eommamu menunggu terlalu lama ! " ucap suho sambil melihat arloji mahalnya

" ne ne, dasar appa ini, tapi aku mau pamit dulu pada kyungsoo! " tutur baekhyun

" kalau begitu appa tunggu di mobil ne ! " balas suho sambil meninggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo

Setelah suho menghilang

"kyungsoo-ah ingat yah, catatkan tugas dari seongsaengnim untukku, dan tolong titip tugasku yang akan di kumpulkan nanti, OK ! " ucap baekhyun panjang lebar menyerahkan buku tugasnya

" ne ne baekkie " balas kyungsoo sambil menerima buku yang diberikan baekhyun

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kyungsoo-ah, anyeong " ucap baekhyun

" ne anyeong, hati-hati di jalan baekkie

Baekhyun pov

Sesampainya di parkiran

" Tidak seperti biasaanya menemuiku disekolah, ini mencurigakan appa ! " ucapku sambil memasuki mobil appa

" hahahaha, tidak ada apa-apa baekkie chagi, appa dan eomma Cuma kangen padamu saja, dan kami berniat mengajakmu makan siang ini " tutur suho

" eum, apa aku tidak salah dengar appa, mengajakku makan? " balasku

" ne ne uri baekkie, siang ini kita akan makan besar, kau tau MAJESTY HOTEL yang di tengah kota SEOUL itu baekkie ? " tanya appa

" jeongmal appa, kalau begitu palli kita berangkat kesana, apa eomma ada disana menunggu kita appa ? " tanya ku pada appa

" ne tentu saja baekkie chagi, kau seperti tidak tau sifat eommamu saja yang suka makan di tempat-tempat mewah " jawab appaku

Appa sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL

Yang merupakan salah satu hotel berbintang 5 di SEOUL, tidak heran kenapa appa bisa memesan tempat di hotel itu, membayangkan berWON-WON uang yang appa keluarkan untuk moment keluarga seperti ini, apa lagi ini baru pertama kalinya aku pergi ke hotel mewah.

Ngomong – ngomong, aku belum bilang yah pekerjaan appa dan eommaku itu apa! Yups, appaku SUHO adalah seorang fotografer kelas atas sedangkan eommaku LAY adalah seorang make up artis kelas hollywood. Jadi mudah saja bagi mereka mengeluarkan WON demi WON karena kami kan HOLANG KAYA.

Hahahahahaha mian reader humoris nyempil dikit

Akhirnya sampai juga di MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL

" OMO ! appa, benar kita akan makan siang disini ? ´tanyaku tidak percaya begitu memasuki pintu masuk

" tentu saja baekkie, waeyo ? " appa balik bertanya

" ani, apa appa bawa uang cukup, aku takut kalau kita tidak bisa membayarnya, kita disuruh bersih-bersih seluruh hotel ini " ucapku panjang lebar

TAK

" yakk, appo appa, kenapa memukul kepalaku eoh ! " tanyaku

" dasar baekkie, hari gini masih bawa-bawa uang, sekarangkan jamannya kartu kredit baekkie, nih lihat kartu kredit appa, enisnya platinum loh limited edition " jelas appa sambil menyodorkan kartu kredit kebanggaannya

" HAH, syukurlah appa, aku takut kalau harus membersihkan hotel ini " tuturku

" kajja baekkie, kasihan eommamu menunggu di dalam dari tadi !" suruh appa sambil menggandeng tanganku

Ku lihan eommaku lay sedang duduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah meja kristal

" EOMMA! " panggilku

Eomma brdiri dan membalikan badannya, aku berlari lalu memeluk ommaku

" eomma bogoshoppoyo, neomu neomu bogoshippo " ucapku bersedih sambil memeluk erat

" nado baekkie, eomaa juga kangen sekali padamu " tutur eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku

" sudah – sudah, kita kesini bukan untuk bersedih-hedihan, baekkie chagi " sergah suho menengahi

" benar baekkie, kita kan mau makan enak, kajja duduk, kau bebas memilh menu semaumu, biar nanti appamu yang HOLANG KAYA itu yang membayar, iya kan chagi ? " ucap eomma padaku dan appa

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Makanan sudah tersaji di meja, keluarga kecil itu pun mulai menyantap hidangan mewah itu, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi,

" maaf mengganggu makan anda tuan " suara berat namja yang mengganggu acara makan menginterupsi

Baekhyun nampak kaget mendengar suara bass yang berat itu, ia berpikir seperti mengenal suara ini, hingga baekhyun menghadap namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung baekhyun berdebar sangat kencang begitu melihat wajah namja itu

Badan tinggi, suara berat, memakai setelan tuxedo rapi, dengan rambut poni ditarik kebelakang dan menggunakan kacamata minus yang stylist yang ternyata adalah chanyeol

#Author merinding waktu ngetik ciri-ciri chanyeol disini

" KAU, " ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol bebarengan

" eoh chanyeol kau sudah datang ne, kemari duduklah di sampingku " ucap suho

" eh ne tuan " jawab chanyeol

" apa-apaan kau ini yeol, tidak usah seformal itu, aku ini kan hyung mu sendiri " tutur suho

" ne hyung tapi ini kan di tempat kerjaku, jadi, "

Ucapan chanyeol terpotong saat baekhyun memperhatikannya tampa berkedip, sontak chanyeol langsung duduk di samping suho dan langsung ikut menyantap makanannya.

" EHHEEMMM " baekhyun berdehem

" waeyo baekkie ? " tanya lay

" ani eomma, baekkie heran, kenapa appa tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau appa punya adik eomma ? " tanya baekhyun

" sebenarnya chanyeol adalah adik angkat appa baekkie, orang tua chanyeol meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sedangkan keluarga yang lain tidak mau menampung chanyeol, kakekmu dengan senang hati mengadopsi chanyeol yang waktu itu masih berumur 8 tahun, jadi seperti itulah ceritanya chanyeol bisa menjadi dongsaeng appa " jelas suho panjang lebar

" jadi aku harus memangil chanyeol dengan sebutan ahjusi ? " tanya baekhyun ke suho

" kau tanyakan saja padanya langsung baekkie " jawab suho sambil melempar tatapan pada chanyeol

" memangnya aku setua itu, panggil saja hyung, kita kan cm beda 5 tahun" jelas chanyeol

" ne hyung " jawab baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya karena pipinya merona

Makan siang pun selesai, suho sedang berbincang dengan chanyeol sedangkan baekhyun sedang bergelayutan manja pada lay. Tiba-tiba suho memanggil lay dan baekhyun

" chagi " panggil suho pada lay

" ne yeobo, waeyo ? " tanya lay

" kita kan akan berfoto keluarga, lagipula chanyeol sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk kita berfoto ! " ucap suho

" OMO, hampir saja aku lupa yeobo, mian hehehehe, aku memang akak pikun " tutur lay sambil tertawa

" AISHH bagaimana kau ini, tujuan awal kita kan bertemu chanyeol dan akan berfoto keluarga disini " sergah suho

" kajja baekkie ! " ajak lay pada baekhyun

" kita mau kemana eomma ? " tanya baekhyun

" eomma belum bicara padamu yah baekkie ? " jawab lay

" ani, eomma belum mengatakan apapun, memangnya ada apa ? " tanya baekhyun

" appa dan eomma akan dinas ke jepang pekan ini, makanya eomma ingin sekali foto keluarga dengan mu dan chanyeol, eomma dan appa kangen semuanya baekkie, hitung-hitung kalau melihat foto kita semua bisa mengobati rasa kangen eomma saat di jepang nanti " tutur lay panjang lebar

" memangnya eomma dan appa ke jepang berapa lama ?" tanya baekhyun

" 3 bulan baekkie, makanya eomma akan rindu sekali padamu " ucap lay

Mereka berempat sudah memasuki salah satu ruangan di MAJESTY HOTEL SEOUL yang di sulap menjadi ruang fotografi.

" wah daebbak kau chanyeol, tidak sia-sia kau bekerja disini, aku bisa memanfaatkamu, hahahahahaha " ucap suho pada hasil kerja chanyeol yang merubah ruangan hotel menjadi seperti ruangan keluarga

" ini belum seberapa hyung, kau ingin aku memakai helikopter untuk foto keluarga kita ? " tanya chanyeol

" hahahaha ani chanyeol, tidk usah berlebihan begitu, aku tau posisimu disini sebagai manager, jadi mudah saja bagimu " ucap suho sambil tertawa

" kau bicara apa hyung, hotel ini juga akan jadi milikmu nanti, aku Cuma memegangnya sementara sampai kau siap memimpin " sergah chanyeol

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menyimak percakapan suho dan chanyeol terkejut

" EOH, hotel ini akan jadi milik appa, kenapa bisa ? " uap baekhyun pada suho

" satu hal yang belum kau tau baekkie, sebenarnya hotel ini adalah milik kakekmu, tadinya appa harus memimpin hotel ini tapi appa lebih memilih menikah dengan eomma, padahal kakek tidak merestui hubungan kami, akhirnya kami kawin lari dan kakek menghapus nama appa dari daftar ahli warisnya, tapi nenek berbaik hati selalu mengirimi appa sejumlah uang sampai appa bisa bekerja sendiri dan lihatlah sekarang, appa sudah sukseskan " jelas suho panjang lebar

" ne ne appa, kajja kita berfoto, aku sudah lumutan mendengarkan dongeng appa dari tadi " ucap baekhyun sambil dudukdi sebuah kursi santai panjang yang akan mereka pakai untuk berfoto

Baekhyun dan lay duduk di kursi di belakang lay ada suho dan di belakang baekhyun ada chanyeol.

JEPRET 

JEPRET

JEPRET

Beberapa jepretan foto sudah mereka ambil, dan untuk foto terakhir mereka berempat berdiri berdampingan.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun merasa tangannya di genggam erat oleh chanyeol, sontak baekhyun mendongak ke arahnya.

" OMO, bagaimana ini, chanyeol hyung menggenggam tanganku " ucap baekhyun dalam hati sambil memandang chanyeol disampingnya

" lihatlah kedepan, nanti suho hyung dan lay hyung curiga dengan hasil foto ini " tutur chanyeol dengan wajah coolnya

JEPRET

Baekhyun yang bersemu merah langsung menghadap kedepan dan berdoa dalam hati " semoga wajah merahku tidak tertangkap kamera "

Akhirnya sesi berfoto bersama pun selesai

" HAH " baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar

" kau lelah baekkie ? " tanya suho

" ani appa " jawab baekhyun

" oh iya baekkie, kalau appa dan eomma sudah berangkat ke jepang, kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol ne, appa khawatir kau sendirian di rumah " tutur suho

" SIIP, tidak masalah appa " jawab baekhyun enteng

" syukurlah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, appa dan eomma akan berbenah " ajak suho

" ne " jawab baekhyun singkat

Di perjalanan keluar dari hotel baekhyun nampak berfikir keras, seperti ada yang aneh dengan perkataan suho, hingga !

" MWOOOOOOO tinggal bersama chanyeol hyungggggggg !

ALWAYS TBC

Maaf lama update

Hehehe di chapter ini romance BAEKYEOLnya belum ree keluarin ne, chapter ini masih family, dan ree akan mulai menulis romancebaekyeol di chapter ke 3

Jangan lupa RCL yah readersnim

GOMAWO!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : AIHIME 3

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Suho

Kim Lay

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Couple lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : Aman

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

Happy reading

enjoy

previous chap

" oh iya baekkie, kalau appa dan eomma sudah berangkat ke jepang, kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol ne, appa khawatir kau sendirian di rumah " tutur suho

" SIIP, tidak masalah appa " jawab baekhyun enteng

" syukurlah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang, appa dan eomma akan berbenah " ajak suho

" ne " jawab baekhyun singkat

Di perjalanan keluar dari hotel baekhyun nampak berfikir keras, seperti ada yang aneh dengan perkataan suho, hingga !

" MWOOOOOOO tinggal bersama chanyeol hyungggggggg !

Chap 3

Author pov

Baekhyun, dan chanyeol sedang berada di bandara incheon international airport mengantar suho dan lay.

" huweee, eomma appa jangan terlalu lama dijepang, baekkie sendirian huwee huwee " tangis baekhyun di pelukan lay

" tidak bisa baekkie, eomma dan appa ada pekerjaan yang sangat penting disana, kau bersabarlah chagi " ucap lay sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun

" chanyeol, hyung titip baekkie ne, jaga dia baik-baik " tutur suho ke chanyeol

" ne, hyung tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjaganya " jawab chanyeol

" kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu !" ucap suho pada baekhyun dan chanyeol

" ne hyung, hati-hati " tutur chanyeol

" huwaaa eomma huwaa huwaaaa " tangis baekhyun pecah

" cup cup baekkie, uljima, jangan menangis terus ne, jaga diri baik-baik, jangan jajan sembarangan, kalau tidur nyalakan penghangat, jangan sampai terkena flu ne " ucap lay

" hiks hiks eomma " jawab baekhyun

" kalau begitu eomma dan appa berangkat dulu, anyeong baekkie chagi " tutur lay

" annyyeeeoonnggg eommaa appaa hiks hiks " jawab baekhyun sambil sesenggukan

Suho dan lay pergi memasuki area pintu masuk pesawat tanpa menoleh ke baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih memandang kedua orang tuanya sampai mereka berdua hilang dari pandangannya

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari samping lalu menyeringai

" sudah jangan menangis terus, kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menciummu ! "ucap chanyeol seduktif

Baekhyun yang masih menangis menghentikan tangisannya lalu menatap ke arah chanyeol

" yaaakkkkk, aku sedang bersedih, tapi kau malah menggodaku, ahjusi macam apa kau ini eoh ! " ucap baekhyun dengan nada tinggi

" makanya berhenti menangis " balas chanyeol

" aku kan sedang bersedih tappphmmmmpptttt " perkataan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol mencium bibirnya, bukan hanya mecium tapi melumat habis bibir mungil baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol tanda ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen

" hah"

" hah"

" hah "

Baekhyun terengah-engah

" YAKKKK KAUU BERANI SEKALI MENCIUMKU EOH, APALAGI INI DI TEMPAT UMUM " geram baekhyun sambil memerah

" berati kalau bukan di tempat umum, aku boleh menciummu baekkie " balas chanyeol santai

Blusshhhhh

" tidak begitu juga, dasar ahjusi mesum " jawab baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol karena pipinya merona hebat

Melihat itu, chanyeol menyeringai

Author pov end

Chanyeol Pov

Aku baru saja mengantar suho hyung dan lay hyung ke bandara,akhirnya hyung rempong itu pergi juga, selama ini aku menunggu saat ini.

Saat dimana aku dan baekkie bisa hidup berdua layaknya suami istri upss suami X suami. Hehehehehe

Selama ini aku menyembunyikan sifat asliku yang happy virus padanya karena aku selalu gugup kalau harus menghadapi namja manis sepertnya.

Lihatlah dia sekarang, betapa manisnya wajah cemberutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mut, AHHHHH ingin segera ku makan sekarang juga, tapi aku harus sabar sampai baekkie menyadari kalau aku menyukainya ani mencintainya.

Chanyeol Pov End

Skip time

Author Pov

Chanyeol sedang menemani baekhyun packing, karena mulai hari ini mereka berdua akan tinggal bersama di apartemen chanyeol.

Sedari tadi chanyeol terus menyeringai di belakang tubuh baekhyun tapi seringaian chanyeol tidak terlihat oleh baekhyun, maklum chanyeol meniru sifat sok coolnya KRIS#PLAKKK abaikan.

" hyung aku sudah selesai, kajja ! " ucap baekhyung yang baru saja selesai packing

" eoh sudah selesai, lama sekali, aku sampai lumutan menunggumu" tutur chanyeol

Sebenarnya sedari tadi chanyeol Cuma berdirid ambang pintu baekhyun seraya memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun memilah-milih baju yang akan dia bawa. Dimata chanyol, itu terlihat manis sekali.

" kala begitu kajja kita pergi " ajak chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget, langsung merona hebat

" ah tunggu hyung, aku lupa tidak membawa hime,sebentar aku mencarinya dulu " ucap baekhyun

" HIME "

" HIME "

"HIME"

Baekhyun memanggil hime, namun yang di banggil tidak menyahut

" HIM,,"

" Meong "

" ah kau disitu ternyata, kajja hampir saja kau terlupakan Hime " tutur baekhyun sambil mengangkat hime

Skipp

Sesampainya di apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun cengo melihat dalamnya.

Apartemen chanyeol itu memiliki 2 lantai, lampu kristal, perabotan mewah, dan masih banyak lagi.

#bayangin apartemennya DULCE MARIA di film CARITA DE ANGEL

" hyung, ini benar apartemenmu ? " tanya baekhyun

" ne, memangnya kenapa baekkie, kau tidak nyaman ? " chanyeol balik bertanya

" ani, ini terlalu nyaman malah " jawab baekhyun sambil menurunkan Hime dari gendongannya

Hime berjalan ke karpet bulu yang terlihat mewah, ia menguap lalu memposisikan badannya nyaman dan tertidur

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan hime, baekhyun dan chanyeol tertawa lebar

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "gelak tawa dari mereka berdua hingga tanpa sadr mereka saling berhadapan dan saling menatap.

Suara tawa perlahan hilang, keduanya hanya bisa membisu seketika.

Chanyeol mendekati bakhyun dan baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya hingga sekarang chanyeol sudah tepatberda dihadapanya, diangkatnya dagu baekhyun, perlahan tapi pasti kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk kedua kalinya

" CUP "

Awalnya hanya saling menempel, tanpa sadar baekhyun mengalungkan tanganya di leher chanyeol dan chanyeol mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi french kiss.

Saling berpanggutan, saling melesatkan lidah, saling menggigit dan akhirnya baekhyun kalah karena ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan menyudahi ciuman panas mereka.

Pagutan mereka terlepas dan terlihat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menyentuh bibir baekhyun dan menghapus jejak saliva yang menetes.

"kau tau baekkie, kesan pertama aku melihatmu ! " tanya chanyeol

" Ani hyung, memang apa ? " jawab baekhyun

" kau begitu cantik " jawab chanyeol seduktif

BLUSSHHHH

Lagi-lagi baekhyun dibuat merona oleh perkataan chanyeol, tidak bisa dipungkiri, baekhyun pun sangat suka chanyeol memujinya.

Kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol berhadapan di lantai 2, lantai bawah hanya terdapat ruang tamu, ruang makan dapur, ruang keluarga, dan ruang santai.

" Nah baekkie, kamarmu disini ! " tunjuk chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu

CEKLEKKKK

" Wah hyung, indah sekali, ini kamar yang aku idam-idamkan sejak dulu " ucap baekhyun antusias

Kamar baekhyun bertempat tidur kng size dengan atap berenda-renda, disamping tempat tiur terdapat sofa panjang untuk bersantai ada juga meja rias dan lmari klasik, seperti kamar princess.

" syukurlah kalau kau suka " jawab chanyeol datar

" ne hyung gomawo " tutur baekhyun sambil berlari masuk ke kamar lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya

" kamarku berada di depan kamarmu persis, kalau perlu sesuatu, ketuk saja, aku ada di dalam " sergah chanyeol

" ne hyung, sekali lagi gomawo " ucap baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun Pov

Kulihat sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, sedari tadi aku merapikan baju dan barang-barangku ke kamar ala princessku, mimpi apa aku semalam.

" HAHHHH lelah sekali, habis ini mandi ah, badanku lengket dan bau keringat " ucapku sambil mencium aroma tubuhku sendiri

Aku menyambar handuk ku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ku nyalakan shower ttai airnya tidak keluar sama sekali, aku coba memutar kran di bathtup namun nihil tetap sama.

Untung aku belum melepas pakaianku, aku bergegas keluarkamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol hyung.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Aku mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar chanyeol hyung, hingga yang bersangkutan membuka pintu

" CEKLEKKK "

" ada apa bekkie ? " tanya chanyeol hyung

" hyung, kamar mandikutidak mengeluarkan air padahal aku mau mandi ! "ucapku

" oh, hyung lupa menelpon teknisi untuk memperbaiki kamar mandidikamarmu " jawab chanyeol tanpa ekspresi

" terus baekkie mandi dimana hyung ? " tanya ku lagi

" kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi tamu " tutur chanyeol

Tanpa aba-aba aku melesat ke kamar mandi tamu

Aku mencoba memutar kran airnya dan ternyata KELUAR AIRnya " HOREEEE " ucapku girang.

Mulai kulepas semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku, ku setuh air di bathup ang sudah ku isi penuh dan memasukinya perlahan.

" AH nikmatnya " ucapku

Baekhyun Pov End

Author Pov

Chanyeol nampak risih karena baju yang ia pakai basah karena keringat, sedari tadi chanyeol mengerjakan tugas managemen hotel hingga i berkeringat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi untuk menengangkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol melepas semua pakaiannya dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Ia memutar kran namun sama seperti baekhyun katakan, airnya tidak keluar.

Ia baru ingat kalau saluran air di kamar mandinya terhubung dengan kamar mandi baekhyun, alhasil kamar mandinya jua mampet tidak mengeluarkan air

" aisshhhh, bisa-bisanya aku sampai lupa tidak menhubungi teknisi saluran air, kalau begini repotjuga " gerutu chanyeol

" ak mandi saja di mlamar mandi untuk tamu, pasti baekkie sudah selesai " tutur chanyeol

Akhirnya chanyeol berniat mandi di kamar mandi yang ia sediakan untuk tamu, ia keluar kamar masih dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk mengetahui kalau baekhyun sudah selesai atau belum

" baekkie, kau didalam ? sudah selesai belum ? " tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun yang masih di dalam reflek menjawab

" sebentar lagi hyung, aku sedang engeingkan badanku " jawab baekhyun

" kalau begitu cepatlah baekkie " sergah chanyeol

Baekhyun yang masih di dalam kamar mandi tampak gusar, pasalnya ia lpa membawa baju ganti.

" YAKKK! Bisa-bisanya aku lupa membawa baju gantiku, kalau begini bagaimana aku keluarnya, apa aku pakai lagi baju yang tadi yah ? " tutur baekhyun

" AIIISSHHH masa di pakai lagi, baju itu kan sudah kotor, aku malas nanti mandi lagi ! EOTTOKE ! " tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

" apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku hanya memakai handuk ini keluar dari sini? " pikir baekhyun

" sudahlah, lagipula di rumah ini Cuma ada chanyeol hyung dan kita sama-sama namja pula, buat apa malu " baekhyun memantapkan hatinya lalu keluar hanya dengan handuk yang dililitkannya di pinggang

CEKLEEEKK

" akhirnya kau sedah selessss ! " ucapan chanyeol terhenti setelah sosok baekhyun keluar hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan menamplkan badan polos mulus miliknya

GLEK

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar

Baekhyun pun sama keadaannya dengan chanyeol.

Dia diam membisu, tiba-tiba saja saat ia membuka pintu, terpampanglah sosok chanyeol yang sama sepertinya, hanya mengenakan handk dan terlihatlah tubuh six pack dan abs yang terbentuk.

" eh hyung juga akan memakai kamar mandi i i ini? " tanya baekhyun gugup

" ne, ternyata kamar mandi di kamar hyung juga tidak mengeluarkan air, makanya hyung mandi disini " jawab chanyeol

" kalau begitu baekkie ke kamar baekkie ne, mian baekkie lama " uca baekhyun

" jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu sampai benar-benar kering, hyung tidak mau kau sakit " tutur chanyeol panjang lebar

" ne hyung " jawab baekhyun setengah berlari tapi tiba-tiba keseimbangan baekhyun goyah karena terpeleset, reflek chanyeol menahan baekhyun, akan tetapi karena lantai kamar mandi yang teramat licin, chanyeol menahannya terlalu kuat hingga lilitan handuk yang baekhyun dan chanyeol pakai terlepas bersamaan.

" BRUKKKK "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terjatuh dengan keadaan full naked dengan chanyeol yang menindihnya.

1 detik

2 etik

3 detik

KKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ini perokoknya menggangu aja padahal lagi seru-serunya untuk kedua kalinya terkena . . . . .

TBC

Akhinya kelar juga chapter 3, ree udah panjangin tuh ssuai permintaan readersnim.

Jangan jadi silent readers ne!

Tetap RCL yah

GOMAWO !


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : AIHIME 4

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Suho

Kim Lay

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Couple lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : Aman

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

Happy reading

" BRUKKKK "

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terjatuh dengan keadaan full naked dengan chanyeol yang menindihnya.

1 detik

2 etik

3 detik

KKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chapter 4

Normal pov

Teriakan baekhyun terhenti setelah chnyeol memandang intens dirinya.

Perlahan wajah chanyeol mendekati bibir cherry baekhyun,

5 senti

3 senti

1 senti

tapi tiba-tiba baekhyun mendorong chanyeol hingga chanyeol berubah posisinya.

Dengan segera baekhyun berdiri lalu melilitkan lagi handuknya ke pinggang.

Chanyeol masih dalam posisi terlentang naked, baekhyun melihat itu hanya merona dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya

" YAAKKKK HYUNG pakai handukmu ! " teriak baekhyun

Chanyeol otomatis berdiri lalu memakai handuknya kembali

" hehehehe kau melihat pemandangan indah baekkie " jawab chanyeol santai bersmirk ria

BLUSSSSSS

Baekhyun tambah merona lalu berlari menuju kamarnya

CEKLEK

BLAM

Bunyi pintu kamar baekhyun, di balik pintu kamar, baekhyun bersandar di pintu lalu merosot sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

" OMO, bagaimana ini, chanyeol hyung sudah melihatku naked, aku tidak bisa jadi pengantin " ucap baekhyun mendramasir

TOK

TOK

TOK

" baekkie,gwenchana ? " tanya chanyeol di balik pintu

" n-ne hyung, tidak apa-apa " jawab baekhyun gugup

" syukurlah kalau begitu, jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu sampai kering ne ! " tutur chanyeol

" n-ne hyung " jawab baekhyun singkat

Skip time

SEOUL 07.30

Tok

Tok

Tok

" baekkie bangun, sudah pagi ! " panggil chanyeol

Hening

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, chanyeol mengetok lagi

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi

Chaneol cemas llu memuka pintu kamar baekhyun yang ternyata tidak di kuci.

Segera ia melangkah ke kasur guna melihat baekhyun.

" OMO BAEKKIE KAU KENAPA ? " ucap chanyeol cemas

Bagaimana tidak cemas, chanyeol meihat baekhyun lemas dan berkeringat, ya baekhyun demam.

" semalam kau pasti tidak mengeringkan rambutmu sampai kering dan langsung tidur " tutur chanyeol panjang

Sementara baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mendengarkan ahjusi tercintanya# ?# dengan baik

" he he he, mian hyun " jawab baekhyun cengengesan lemas

" AISHHH baiklah, kau tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu, hyung akan menelpon sekolahmu supaya kau dapat ijin ! " ucap chanyeol

" ne hyung gomawo " balas baekhyun lalu tidur lagi

Chanyeol menaikan selimu baekhyun sampai kelehernya lalu mengecup keningnya sayang

" CUP "

" istirahatlah baekkie, jaljayo " tutur chanyeol

Chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun untuk istirahat.

Baekhyun pov

Apa chanyeol hyung sudah terbiasa memperlakukan seseorang semanis ini atau hanya dia seperti ini hanya padaku saja.

Memikirkan itu saja membuatku malu begini, aku bersyukur kalau aku terkena demam, artinya aku bisa bermanja-manja padnya.

Hihihihi

Chanyeol hyung saranghae

Dan aku elanjutkan tidurku karena kepalaku benar-benar pusing.

Semoga aku bermimpi indah bersama chanyeol hyung

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

Kenapa semakin hari aku semakin banyak melakukan skinship yang berlebihan dengan baekkie yah, aku mencintainya tapi tubuhku melakukannya dengan berlebihan, mulai dari ciuman biasa, french kiss, hingga nyaris kita berdua melakukan ehhemmm ehhemmm.

Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin pikiran yadongku kemana-mana.

Yang jelas aku begitu sayang dan cinta padanya.

CEKLEKKK

Munculah sosok yang sedang aku pikiran

" eoh baekkie, kau mau kemana " ucapku pada baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar

" bekkie mau pipis hyung " tutur baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tamu

Ku perhatikan baekhyun berjalan agak sempoyongan, aku berinisiatif membantunya.

Kupapah baekkie ke toilet,

" gomawo hyung " ucapnya

Aku menunggu baekkie di depan pintu toilet.

CEKLEK

" sudah selesai baekkie, kalau begitu kajja kau kembali istirahat " ucapku

" ahni hyung, aku bosan istirahat terus, aku mau nonton tv saja, hyung temani baekkie ne ? " tuturnya manja

Aku memapah baekkie ke ruang santai sambil nonton tv.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku

" MEONG "

Hime menggeliat dari tidur malasnya

" HIME sini !" tutur baekhyun pada hime

Hime berjalan mendekatinya lalu mendudukan badannya di badan baekkie

Aku membelai kepala baekhyun sayang dan baekhyun membelai rambut hime.

Kami berdua sudah tidak menghiraukan aara tv lagi, tapi kami sedang asik merasakan suasana hangat ini.

" baekkie " panggilku

Baekhyun menoleh

" ne hyung waeyo ? " tanya baekhyun sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya imut

Metihat baekkie dari dekat membuat dadaku bergemuruh, semoga ia tak mendegarnya

" waeyo hyung ? " tanyanya lagi

" aniyo gwenchana baekkie " jawabku

Kami berdua terhanyut dalam keheningan sekarang.

Baekhyun nampak fokus dengan acara Tvnya dan HiME dipangkuannya, sedangkan aku berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungku lagi.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun menyandarkan kepaanya di lenganku.

DEG... DEG... DEG... DEG...

OMO ! TUHAN TOLONG KU SUDAH TIDAH TAHAN!

Sudah cukup, aku sudah tak tahan lagi...

Ku tangkup kedua pipi baekhyun, ia nampak terkejut.

Tanpa aba-aba langsung ku lumat bibir cherry itu nafsu.

CUP

" HMMMPPTTTT EHHEEMMMTTT "

Hanya suara baekkie yang tertahan yang ku dengar

Aku tak menghiraukan rontaanya, yang ku ingin hanya menciumnya dalam

Engghhh

Ennggghh

Ahhhnnnn

Ku gigit bibir bawahnya lalu ku masukan lidahku perlahan , menjelajahi setiap inchi dalam mulutnya

Aku terus memperdalam ciumannya dan memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri menikmati setiap inci bibir manis milik namja cantik nan mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti ciumanku yah walaupun awalnya ia kaget.

''eughh'' desah Baekhyun, dia sangat butuh ruang untuk bernafas, tapi Chanyeol tak kunjung jua menghentikan ciuman panas ini, dengan paksa Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari hisapan bibirku.

''wae?''

''kau tidak tau? Aku hampir kehabisan nafas!'' kesal Baekhyun, aku menatap baekkie lembut dan mengusap bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

DEG 

DEG 

DEG

Aku masih berdebar-debar

Akhirnya aku menyudahi acara menikmati bibir ranumnya

"Hyung, kau tidak takut tertular demamku ? " tuturnya

" gwenchana baekkie, bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku " ucapku sambil membelai rambutnya sayang

Tapi hyung, kalau kau sakit bagamana ?" tanyanya lagi

" kan ada kau yang merawatku eum " jawabku

BLUSSHHH

Ku lihat pipi baekhyun merona

" h h hyung aku ingin ta, kenapa kau menciumku, bahkan kita berdua sudah beberapa kali berciuman, apa kau menyukaiku hyun ? " tanya baekhyun polos

Sumpah demi apa, kulhat ekspresi bertanyanya itu membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi

" ne baekkie, kurasa hyung menyukaimu " jawabku santai

" aku juga menyukaimu hyung " jawab bakkie sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal

Hahahahahaha pasti wajahnya memerah sempurna sekarang

" jeongmal, kau jugamenyukaiku eoh ? tanya ku

" nne . . nnnne hyung " jawabnya gugup

Aku langsung menghambur memeluknya

CUP

Ku kecup lagi bibirnya singkat

" YAKK HYUNG ! " teriaknya karena ku cium lagi

" MEONG "

Aku dan baekhyun menatap hime yang masih di pangkuan baekhyun lalu kuangkat hime tinggi-tinggi

" HIME ternyata kau masih disini, dasar pasti dari tadi kau melihat kami ne ? " tanya ku pada hime

Aku dengan bodohnya bertanya pada HIME

" MEONG "

" AISSHHH berati kau mengintipnya ne, dasar kucing nakal " ucapku sambil menggelitik perut hime

" MEONG "

"MEONG "

" HAHAHAHAHA " kulihat baekkie ikut tertawa

" apa yang kau tertawakan baekkie ? " ucapku

" hyung kau tau, kau itu IMUT " jawabnya sambil tertawa

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " baekhyun masih tertawa

" KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI BAEKKIE " UCAPKU

" KAU ITU IMUT HUNG SANGAT SANGAT IMUT " JAWABNYA

" KAU HARUS MENDAPAT HUKUMAN BAEKKIE " TUTURKU

HAAA HAAA hhhaaaa hh...

Perlahan tawa baekhyun mengecil lalu aku menyeringai

" AYO TERTAWA LAGI ! " ucapku

" ampun hyung, jangan hukum baekkie " sergahnya

Aku meletakan HIME di karpet lalu berjalan ke arah baekkie

" Ampun hyung " ucapnya memelas

Aku langsung menyerangnya dan terjatuh di sofa.

Ku benamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, ku kecup leher jenjang mulusnya

" eungghhh "

Ku lihat ia menggeliat

" Hhyyyyyuuunnnggghhhhh "

Desahnya tertahan

Aku kembali mengecup lehernya dan mengisapnya kuat hingga membekas kiss mark dilehernya

Seelah sukses memberikan tanda, aku menatapnya

" JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENYEBUTKU IMUT , ARA ? " ucapku

" arasseo hyung " balasnya

Aku bangkit dari sofa lalu mendudukan tubuhku

Oke oke sekarang aku mulai menatapnya serius

" EHEM "

" baekkie, maukah kau jadi namjachinguku ? " ucapku serius

Ia memandangku dengan intens

" ne hyung aku mau " jawabnya

Aku langsung memeluk baekhyun

" gomawo " ucapku

" cheonma hyung " jawabnya membalas pelukanku

Chanyeol pov end

Normal Pov

Esoknya baekhyun sembuh dari demamnya tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya, chanyeolah yang tertular deman.

" tuh kan apa aku bilang hyung, nanti kalau tertular gimana " ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil termometer dari mulut chanyeol

" gwenchana baekkie, asal kau sembuh " tutur chanyeol

" berati hyung tidak berangkat kerja ke hotel ? " tanya baekhyun

" ne hyung sudah menelpon salah satu karyawan hyung, kalau hyung hari ini tidak masuk " jawab chanyeol

" berati aku juga tidak berangkat sekolah saja, aku akan merawat hyung " cap baekhyun

" tidak usah, kau berang kat saja, lagipula hyung tidur saja pasti bek sudah sembuh, PALLI BERANGKAT SEKOLAH nanti kau terlambat " sergah chanyeol panjang lebar

" ne hyung, kalauterjadi apa-apa cepat hubungi baekkie ne, anyeong " tutur baekhyun meninggalkan kamar chanyeol

" baekkie chakaman " chanyeol memanggil baekhyun

Perlahan baekhyun menoleh

CUP

Ternyata chanyeol memberikan flying kiss padanya

" hyung ada-ada saja " jawab baekhyun menangkap flying kiss itu lalu melempar lagi ke chanyeol

" heheheh hati-hati dijalan " ucap chanyeol

" ne hyung anyeong " balas baekhyun lalu bergegas pergi

Di perjalanan, baekhyun melihat sepasang namja sedang warna kulit yang kontras berjalan berdampingan.

Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap lalu

TOEEL

Baekhyun menowel pantat salah satu namja tadi

" KYYAAAAAA " teriak salah satu namja

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " tawa baekhyun terlepas begitu melihat ekspresi wajah namja yang di towel pantanya

" YAAAKKKK BAEKKIEEEE " teriak namja itu lagi yang ternyata adalah kyungsoo

" HAHAHAHAHA kyungsoo-ah pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan dengan si "DARK KID" ini eoh " ucap baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

" hentikan tertawamu baekkie, sekarang kita jadi bahan tontonan tau " tutur kyungsoo

" HAHAHAHA mi-mian kyungie, hahahaha " tawa baekhyun perlahan berhenti

" hey DARK KID bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanya baekhyun

" baekkie, aku punya nama, namaku JONGIN KIM JONGIN jadi jangan panggil DARK KID eoh " tutur jongin panjang lebar

" ISSSHHHH baiklah baiklah, kau ini sensitif sekali, sedang PMS eoh ? " canda baekhyun

" aku ini namja baekkie masa PMS dasar " ucap jongin melipat dada

" TAK " kyungsoo memukul kepala baekhyun

"jangan mengatai namjachinguku baekkie, dia memang hitam tapi seksi " ucap kyungsoo

" lihat jongin, gara-gara kau, aku di pukul kyungsoo " tutur baekhyun

Melihat baekhyun dan jongin saling mencela, kyungsoo yang disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, hingga ia melihat leher baekhyun yang bertanda merah keunguan seperti bercak habis kerokan gitu #typo ridersnim hehehehe

" baekkie, ini apa eoh " kyungsoo menunjuk leher baekhyun

BLUSHHH

Baekhyun langsung merona, ia terngat semalam chanyeol memberinya tanda dilehernya

" aahhni kyungggie, hhhanya ddddigigit nyamuuuk saja " jawab bakhyun gugup

" tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong, ini seperti kiss mark tau " tutur kyungsoo

Baekhyun berlari sambil menutupi lehernya

" YAAKKK BAEKKIE JANGAN LARI KAU, KU HUTANG PENJELASAN DENGANKU NANTI " kyungsoo ikut berlari mengejar baekhyun

Sungguh persahabatan yang manis

SKIPP

TETTT TEETTTT

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para murid perlahan mulai keluar kelas untuk pulang, tak terkecuali seorang namja mungil yang keluar dari kelas secara mengendap-endap.

" aku harus cepat pulang, jangan sampai kyungsoo melihatku, bisa mati aku kalau bertemu dngannya " ucapbaekhyun dalam hati

Ia mengendap-endap seperti agen FBI yang akan menangkap musuh

Tengok kanan tengok kiri dan berlari hingga sekarang ia sampai juga di parkiran sekolah

" HAHHH lelah juga, syukurlah aku tidak bertemu dengan kyungsoo " ucap baekhyun

Baekhyun hendak keluar dari gerbang tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya

"hyung...baekhyun hyung "

Baekhyun menoleh

" KAU "

**TeBeCe**

Mian readersnim lama updatenya, belakangan ni otak ree gak singkron sama badan jadi gini deh

Semoga masih setia membaca AIHIME ne, buat yang nungguin ff angel voice tenang aja ff itu masih ree kerjain ko tapi mungkin agak lama yah

Ree udah panjangin lagi sesuai permintaan readernim ne

Jangan lupa RCL yah

Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : AIHIME 5

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Kim Chanyeol (namjachingu baek & suho brother )

Kim Suho (appa bakhyun )

Kim Lay ( eomma baekhyun )

Do Kyungsoo ( best friend baekhyun )

Kim Jongin ( namjachingu Do Kyungsoo )

Oh Sehun ( dongsaeng Baek & Kyung )

Xi Luhan (baekhyun & Kyung friend)

Couple lain menyusul

OC

Genre : Romance, family, Yaoi

Rate : Aman

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

**Happy reading**

**Preview**

" HAHHH lelah juga, syukurlah aku tidak bertemu dengan kyungsoo " ucap baekhyun

Baekhyun hendak keluar dari gerbang tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya

"hyung...baekhyun hyung "

Baekhyun menoleh

" KAU "

_**Chapter 5**_

Author pov

Terlihat di depan gerbang sekolah, dua orang namja sedang berdiri berhadapan.

" SEHUNIE! " teriak salah satu namja yang ternyata adalah baekhyun

Baekhyun menghamipi namja tinggi albino si sehun lalu memeluknya

" Hyung " balas sehun lalu mengeratkan pelukanya

" BOGOSIPPO SEHUNIE, NEOMU BOGOSIPPO " ucap baekhyun

" ne hyung, nado " jawab sehun

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua jadi bahan penglihatan seisi sekolah,

#yaiyalah baekhyun ma sehun kan pelukan di depan gerbang sekolah pas jam waktunya pulang sekolah

Sadar dengan sekitrnya, baekhyun dan sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sekarang merka berdua malah tampak canggug satu sama lain.

" sehunie ternyata kau sudah besar ne, bahkan kau sekarang lebih tinggi daripada aku " tutur baekhyun sambil mengacak rusai sehun

" tentu saja hyung, memang kau hyung tumbuh tapi semakin pendek! " canda sehun

PUK

" Appo hyung, kenapa memukulku eoh ? " tanya sehun

" AISHHH kau ini, sudah lama tiak bertemu, sekarang malah menghinaku, DASAR ! " balas baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya ngambek

" hehehehe mian hyung " tutur sehun

Baekhyun dan sehun masih asyik ngobrol, tiba- tiba ada seseorang yang mengganggu obrolan mereka

" YAKKKK BAEKKKIIIEEE! TEGANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! " teriak seorang namja di belakng baekhyun dan ternyata itu kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlari dan dibelakang kyungsoo ada jongin

" mian kyung, soalnya kau pasti akan meneramahi terus menginterogasiku yang macam-macam, mendengar suaramu itu bikin ayam ?tetangga pada mati tau " ucap baekhyun panjang lebar

" ISHHH kau ini " balas kyung soo berdecak

" SEHUNIIEEEEE! " teriak kyungsoo lagi

" YAKK KYUNG, kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak sihh " tutur baekhyun sambil mengelus telinganya

" kyungsoo hyung bogosippo " jawab sehun lalu memeluk kyungsoo

kyungsoo membalas pelukan sehun, ia teramat rindu dengan dongsaengya ini.

Dulu mereka bertiga sering sekali bermain bersama, dan satu lagi bereka bertiga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun bertetangga.

Hingga suatu saat baekhyun dan orang tuanya pindah lalu beberapa saat kmudian keluarga kyung soo juga pindah, dan meninggakan sehn sendiri.

**Flashback**

At taman bermain

terlihat tiga namja sedang bermain di kotak pasir membuat istana pasir

Baekhyun (8)

Kyungsoo (8)

Sehun (4)

" sehuni ambil pasir lagi ne, hyung mau buat istana pasir ? " suruh baekhyun

" ne hyung, thebntal thehuni habiskan bubble teanya dulu " balas sehun sabil menyeruput bubble teanya sampai habis

Setelah bubble teanya habis, sehun mengambil ember kecil lalu memasukan pasirnya.

" kyungsoo bantu baekkie bikin temboknya ne, nanti baekkie yang bikin istananya ! " suruh baekhyun pada kyungsoo

#kenapa baekhyun seperti raja saja, jawabanya arena baekhyun disini paling tua

" hyung ini pasilnya " ucap sehun lalu menyerahkan seember pasir pada baekhyun

" gomawo sehunie, jja sekarang bantu kyungie membuat tembonya ne ! " ucap baekhyun

Sekarang istana pasir mereka sudah jadi

Baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan sehun menatap kagum hasil karya mereka

Di hadapan ketiganya ada istana pasir kecil yang indah

" nah sekarag kita man raja-rajaan ne ! " ucap baekhyun

" aku jadi rajanya, kyungi jadi menterinya, lalu sehunie jadi prajuritnya " ucap baekhyun lagi

Semua patuh akan perintah baekhyun.

Mereka berdua asyk bermain, hingga seorang yeoja mendekati mereka bertiga

" BAEKKIIEEE !" panggil yeoja itu

" EOMMAAAA! " jawab baekhyun berlari terus memeluk eommanya

" uri baekkie sedang bermain apa ? " tanya lay eomma baekhyun

" bermain pasir sama kyungie da sehun eomma " jawab baekhyun kecil

" sudah berpamitan sama mereka baekkie ? " tanya lay

" belum eomma waeyo ? " baekhyun balik tanya

" baekkie lupa kalau kita akan pindah sore ini, makanya eomma menyuruh baekkie berpamitan sama kyungie dan sehunie, kajja eomma temani " ucap lay

Baekhyun dan layberjalan mendekat ke kyungsoo dan sehun

" kyungi, sehunie, ahjuma sama baekkie mau pamit, ahjuma, ahjusi dan baekkie sore ini akan pindah ke SEOUL karena pekerjaan kami, jadi kami bertiga akan meninggalkan MYEONDONG " tutur lay panjang lebar

Baekhyun anya berdiam mematung dan kepalanya menunduk

" HIKS hiks hiks " baekhyun mulai menangis

" HUWEEE HUWWEEE HUWWEEEE " tangis baekhyun pecah lalu memeluk kedua temannya kyungsoo dan sehun.

" HUWEEE HUwEEEE HUWEEEEEE " akhirnya ketiganya menangis sambil berpelukan

" hyuunnggg jangan pelgi hiks hiks " ucap sehun

" iya hiks hiks baekkie jangan pindah ne " ucap kyungsoo juga

" mianhae tapi baekkie harus ikut appa dan eomma, hiks hiks " tangis baekhyun

Mereka masih menangis

Hiks

Hiks

Huks

Huks

Lay yang melihatnya ikut sedih, tidak tega memisahkan kedua sahabat anaknya yang notabene juga tetangganya.

" kajja, ini sudah sore, kita semua pulang, eomma kalian sudah menunggu dari tadi !" tutur lay pada baekhyun, kyungsoo dan sehun

Lay pun menggandeng mereka bertiga dan pulang bersama

**At home**

Orang tua kyungsoo dan orang tua sehun sedang menunggu lay yang sedang menjemut anak mereka.

CEKLEKK

" anyeong " ucap lay saat memasuki rumah

" kalian semua sudah pulang " tutur suho

Kyungsoo dan sehun berhambur peluk ke dua orang tua masing-masing

" chagy, semua barang sudah masuk ke truk, semua sudah siap " sergah suho

" ne yeobo, kalau begitu kita juga harus cepat,aku tidak mau terlalu malam samai di SEOUL " ucap lay

Mr Do, Mrs DO, Mr Oh lalu Mrs Oh mengantar suho, lay dan baekhyun sampai depan.

" suho-ssi hati-hati ne, kalau sudah sampai SEOUL segera hubungi kami semua " ucap Mr Do ayah kyungsoo

" ne Mr Do, gomawo atas semua perlakuan baik kalin semua, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian " tutur suho pda Mr DO dan Mr OH

" baekkie selalu sehat ne jangan jajan sembarangan, kapan-kapan kita main ke SEOUL ke rumah baru baekkie ne ! " ucap Mrs Do

" ne hiks ahjuma hiks hiks " jawab baekhyun mulai terisak lagi

" kalau begitu anyeong Mr Do, Mrs Do Mr Oh, Mrs OH, mainlah ke SEOUL kalau sempat ne " tutur lay yang masuk ke mobil bersama baekhyun

" ne anyeong lay-ah, hati-hati di jalan " ucap mereka semu

Suho dan keluarganya pun sudah pergi mengnggalkan Bucheon

**3 mouth laters**

Ternyata sekarang giliran keluarga DO yang pindah ke SEOUL karena pekerjaan Mr DO yang dipindahkan kesana.

" HUWEEEE HUWEEEEE KENAPA KYUNGIIEEEE HYUUNNGG IKUT PINDAH KE SEOUL EOHHH! HIKS HIKS " tangis sehun kecil saat kyungsoo dan keluarga bersiap pindah mengikuti suho ke SEOUL.

" mian sehuni hiks, hyung sebenarnya juga tidak mau tinggalin sehunie disini, tapi hyung juga harus ikut appa dan eomma hiks hiks huweeeee " balas tangis kyungsoo

" sehunie janji, kalau sehunie sudah besar nanti sehunie akan menemui kyungie hyun dan baekkie hyung, dan kita bertiga bermain bersama lagi tutur sehun sambil mengelap kasar air matany

" YAKSOK sehunie ? " tanya kyungsoo

" ne YAKSOK hyung " jawab sehun

Akhirnya kyungsoo sekeluarga pun pindah ke SEOUL.

Ssampainya di SEOUL, ternyata rumah baru baekhyun dan kyungsoo Cuma berjarak satu blok, jadi mereka bisa bertemu lagi, entah kebetulan atau apa, dengan begitu baekhyun dan kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat sebagai sahabat. Bahkan mereka berdua satu SD, satu SMP, dan sekarang juga satu SMA.

**#Persahabatan bagai kepongponglah**

**Flashback end**

Kyungsoo Pov

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berpelukan dengan sehunie, namdongsaengku dulu waktu kecil bersama baekkie.

" hyung " ucap sehun melepas pelukanya

" waeyo sehunie ? " jawabku

" hyung kenapa bisa satu sekolah bersama baekkie hyung ? kalian jahat meninggalkan aku sendirian di Bucheon ne " tutur sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Dia masih sangat menggemaskan seperti dulu, tapi sekarang sudah terlihat tampan dengan seragam SMP di tubuh tingginya

" mian sehunie, hyung saja kaget waktu hyung pindah ke SEOUL, rumah baru hyung ternyata 1 blok dari rumah baekkie, dan tanpa sadar kita berdua satu sekolah terus " sergahku sambil mengusak surainya

Ku lihat baekhyun ikut-ikutan mengacak rambut sehun

" HEM EHEM, chagi siapa in ? " jongin menginterupsi dari belakang

Sontak aku membalikan badanku menghadap padanya

" jongin kenalkan ini sehunie, dongsaenku dan baekkie saat di Bucheon dulu ! " ucapku padanya mengenalkan pada sehun

Jongin memberikn tsngsnnys bersalaman pada sehun dan sehun membalas jabatan tangan jongin

" kim jongin, aku namjachingu kyungsoo " ucap jongin

" Oh sehun " jawab sehun singkat

" oh iya sehunie, hyung mau kencan sama jongin, kau sama baekkie dulu ne, nanti aku menyusul otte" tuturku

" ne hyung, tapi jangan lama-lama ne " balas sehun

" tentu saja, kalau begitu anyeong sehunie baekkie " ucapku sambil menggandeng jongin pergi

" ne anyung kyungie/ hyung " jawab baekkie dan sehun bersamaan

" DARK KIDD AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MEMBUAT KYUNGIE SUSAH BERJALAH AKU PASTIKAN KAU TINGGAL NAMA " teriak baekkie tidak jelas

" WEEKKK " jawab jongin mehrong

Kyungsoo pov end

Author pov

Seperginya kyungsoo dan jongin, baekhyun mengajak sehun ke apartemen yang ia tiggali bersama chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartmen chanyeol, baekhyun dan sehun tidak berhenti-hentinya tertawa lepas karena sehun membuat lelucon konyol, hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampaai di depan gedung apartmen.

CEKLEKKKK

" hyung, baekkie pulang ! " ucap baekhyun saat memasuki apartmen

" kenapa pulang terlambat baekkie, kau tau ini sudah sore " tanya chanyeol cemas

" tadi bertemu dongsaeng tetangga yang dulu waktu di bucheon hyung, jadi kita berdua jalan-jalan dulu " jawab baekhyun

" kita ? " tanya chanyeol

" ne dia ikut ke sini hyung, bolehkan ? " tanya baekhyun

Setelah baekhyun meminta ijin, tiba-tiba ada kepala yang muncul dari balik pintu

" nah itu orangnya hyung " ucap baekhyun

" sehun kajja masuk, ku kenalkan pada pamanku ! " sergah baekhyun

Sehun masuk lalu membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya

" anyong ahjusi,Oh sehun imnida " ucap sehun

" anyeong Kim chanyeol, panggil saja hyug, aku belum setua itu untuk di panggil ahjusi " jawab chanyeol perfectif

" ne hyung " balas sehun sedikit gugup

Sehun terpana dengan chanyeol.

Suara berat, tubuh tinggi, badan berotot sexy, jarinya memegang rokok dengan gagah. Di mata sehun tamak begitu manly.

" hyung gagah sekali, kalau sudah dewasa aku ingin seperti chanyeol hyung " ucap sehun frontal

Mendengar itu chanyeol hanya tertawa

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA " gelak tawa chanyeol

" ada-ada saja kau ini, bersantailah, anggap saja rumah sendiri ne " tutur chanyeol

" ne hyung gomawo " jawan sehun masih menatap chanyeol

Setelah memperkenalkan sehun,baekhyun membawa sehun kekamarnya meninggalkan chanyeol di ruang TV di temani hime di karpet bulunya

"hyung kau Cuma tinggal berdua dengan chanyeol hyung ? " tanya sehun setela sampai di kamar baekhyun

" ani, kami bertiga disini " jawab baekhyun

" lalu siapa satu lagi hyung ? " lagi sehun bertanya

" HIME kucingku yang centil " jawab baekhyun WATADOS

" YAKKK HYUNGG, HIME KAN KUCING ! jadi kalian Cuma berdua saja ? " lagi-lagi sehun bertanya

" ne ne ne sehunie. Kami Cuma berdua PUAS " sergah baekhyun

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa santai, ia tercengang dengan dekorasi kamar baekhyun yang seperti kamar-kamar di kerajaan

" EHHEMMM kau mau minum apa sehunie, akan ku buatkan ? " tawar baekhyun

" soda saja hyung" jawab sehun singkat

" tunggu sebentar ne " jawab baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur di lantai bawah

#inget apartemen chanyeol itu 2 lantai readers nim

" Ternyata chanyeol hyung itu kaya sekali, apartemennya saja di kawasan elit, begitu masuk seperti istana " kagum sehun dalam hati

Chanyeol pov

Ku lihat baekhyun turun dari tangga menuju ke dapur, langsung saja aku mengikutinya.

" baekkie " panggilku

Ia langsung menoleh

" ne waeyo hyung ? " tanyanya

" aku merindukanmu baekkie " ucapk lalu memelukya dari belakang

BLUSHHHH

Terlihat pipinya bersemu

" AISHHH hyung, aku sedang membuatkan minuman untuk sehun, jangan seperti ini ' jawab baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri

CUP

Ku kecup lehernya seduktif

" eeeuunnggghhhhh hhyyuuunngggg, jangannhhh nanihh seehunnhh melihatnya " tuturnya menggeliat

" hyungghh jebballl ! " rintihnya lagi

Ku hentikan aksiku lalu membalikan badannya

CUP

Ku kecup keningnya sayang, ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan singkatku

Setelah selesai acara #marimenggodabaekkieku

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di meja makan sambil memperhatikan tingkahnya saat membuat minuman untuk sehun hingga ,

" hyung, apakah masih pusing ? " tanyanya

" sudah mendingan baekkie " balasku

" kenapa tidak istirahat saja, kan hyung butuh istirahat " tuturnya

Entah enapa mendengar baekkie bercerewet ria mencemaskanku membuatku senang

Setelah selesai berkutat membuat minumanya, baekkie pergi hendak kembali ke kamarnya namun buru-buru aku menghadangnya.

" bakkie chakaman " ucapku

Ia menoleh

Aku mendekatinya semakin dekat dan dekat hingga wajahku tepat dihadapanya.

Lalu mendekatkan bibirku dan mengecup singkat pada pipi Baekhyun. Tidak sampai situ, aku bahkan mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun, ketagihan dengan kulit Baekhyun yang lembut seperti bayi.

Setelah puas, aku mengecup leher Baekhyun-menjilat dan menghisap di sana. Aroma Baekhyun terasa segar dan manis seperti vanilla atau buah jeruk. "Baekkie… Baumu enak…" ucap Chanyeol masih asik di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Hhh… hyungggg…" gumam Baekhyun lirih,

" hentikan hyungg, aku sedang membawa gelas kalau sampai jatuh dan pecah gimana, bisa gawat kalau sehunie melihat ini " ucapnya di sela=Selasa

" HAH, arasseo baekkie " tuturku

Tanpa menunggu lama baekkie berlari cepat ke kamarnya.

Hihihihihi lucu sekali kalau dia sudah merona begitu.

Lebih baik aku kembali menonton TV saja.

Chanyeol pov end

Baekhyun pov

Aku berlari cepat kembali kekamar dengan detak jantung yang dibilang tidak normal bahkan mukaku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Aigooo, bisa mati jantungan kalau begini terus.

Hidup dengan chanyeol hyung yang sexy adalah cobaan untukku, apalagi dia sudah jadi namjachiguku, setiap hari tidak pernah ia berhenti menggodaku walaupun sedang sakit.

Apa chanyeol hyung tukang gombal dan raja mesum ne ? pikirku

BLUSHHH

Mendengar kata mesum, aku langsung malu sendiri.

Apa yang kau pikirkan baekkie, wajar sajalah chanyeol hyung menciumku sesukanya, aku kan namjachingunya jadi wajar saja kan.

CEKLEKK

" hyung kenapa lama sekali, aku sudah sangat haus ? " rengek sehun

" mian sehunie, tadi hyung menyiapkan makan buat hime dulu " ucapku berbohong

Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku dan chanyeol hyung berciuman" ucapku dalam hati

" hyung sebenarnya aku kesini ingin meminta diajari matemtika olehmu, yah sekalian bertemu kangen denganmu " ucap sehun frontal

" tapi kau sudah minta ijin ke Oh ahjuma kalau kau ke SEOUL kan ? " tanyaku

" hehehehe ani hyung, aku Cuma bilang belajar kelompok di rumah teman dan pulang malam " jawabnya sambil menggaruk tenguknya

TAKK

Aku memukul kepala sehun

" appo hyung " ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya

" KAU INI ! BAGAIMANA KALAU OH AHJUMA MENCARIMU EOH! DASARR ! " teriakku

" aku ini sudah besar hyung, sudah kelas 2 SMP jadi sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri " balas sehun

" KALAU BEGITU CEPAT TUNJUKAN MANA MATEMATIKA YANG KAU TIDAK BISA,SETELAH ITU KAU HARUS PULANG ! " teriakku lagi

" ne ne hyung berhentilah berteriak-teriak, telingaku sakit " jawa sehun lalu mengeluarkan buku paketnya

Akhirnya aku pun mengajari sehun matematika yang ternyata adalah matematika BAB cos/sin/ apalah author juga lupa tapi mudah bagiku(baekkie).

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam, aku mengajari sehun, sekarang ia alah tertidur di pahaku.

AISHHH DASAR BOCAH INI

" sehunie bangun, ini sudah jam 7 malam, kau harus pulang ne " tuturku membangunkan sehun

" eunnnggg jeongmal hyung, kalau begitu aku bersiat-siap dulu ne " jawabnya

Baekhyun pov end

Author pov

Baekhyun dan sehun tidak tau bahwa sedari tadi kegiatan mereka di intip oleh sang namjachihu a.k.a. chanyeol.

Ia menggertakan giginya menahan emosi lalu menutup kamar baekhyun dan kembali ke lantai bawah

" sudah semua sehunie ? " tutur baekhyun

" ne hyung " jawab sehun singkat

Sehun meninggalkan kamar baekhyun lebih dulu unutk mencari chanyeol dan berhasil menemukanya sedang duduk santai menonton TV.

" chanyeol hyung, sehunie pamit pulang dulu " ucap sehun

" HMM " chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat

" sehunie pulang naik apa ? " utur baekhyun turun dari tangga lalu menghampiri chanyeol dan sehun

" naik SUBWAY EXPRESS hyung " jawab sehun

" naik kereta eoh, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ne, salam untuk ahjuma dan ahjusi di rumah " sergahku

" ne hyung, gomawo sudah mengajariku matematika " ucap sehun

" cheonma sehunie, sudah sana, nanti kemalaman sampai rumah " suruh baekhyun

" anyeong baekkie hyung chanyeollie hyung " ucap sehun

" anyeong / HM " jawab baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan

Setelah sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi,baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk ke apartemen.

BLAMMMM

Pintu apartemen di tutup keras oleh chanyeol

" hyung kau kenapa ? " tanya baekhyun

" SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BAEKKIE,KAU ITU KENAPA , KENAPA BERMESRAAN DENGAN NAMJA YANG MASIH INGUSAN ITU EOH ! " jawab chanyeol dengan nada tinggi

" nugu ? sehun ? " tanya baekhyun lagi

" AISHHHH SIAPA LAGI COBA " geram chanyeol

" aigoo hyung, dia Cuma namdonsaengku dulu waktu di bucheon, wajar saja kalau menyalurkan rasa kerinduan setelah lama tidak bertemu " jawab baekhyun memperjela

" tapi kau membiarkannya tidur di pahamu, itukan tempat favoritku " tutur chanyeol melembut

" ya ampun hyung, sudah kubilang berkali=kali kalau sehun itu dongsaengku jadi aku tenang-tenang saja justru malah kalau kau yang tidur di pahaku itu bahaya " jawab baekhyun

" YAKKKK! KAUUU LEBIH SUKA SI NAMJA INGUSAN ITU YANG TIDUR DI PAHAMU DARIPADA AKU, NAMJACHINGUMU SENDIRI " tutur canyeol meninggi lagi

" hyung kau cmburu eoh " jawab baekhyun singkat

BBLLUUSSSHHHH

Wajah chanyeol merona sampai telinga dan parahnya baekhyun melihatnya

" ani, aku tidak cemburu " tutur chanyeol membelakangi baekhyun

Timbul ide jahil di kepala baekhyun

Baekhyun menghadap ke wajah chanyeo

" cemburu nih... ye cemburu nih ye... cemburu nih ye... " baekhyun bernyayi di hadapan chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajah malunya karena ketahuan cemburu

" ANI AKU TIDAK CEMBURU! " teriak chanyeol dengan wajah memerah sempurna

" hyung jebal jangan seperti ini, kau tau tidk kalau kau itu . . . . IMUT " balas baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyebutku imut, kau taukan konsekuensinya " balas chanyeol bersmirk

GLEK GLEK

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun

" hyung kauu mau appa " ucap baekhyun

" menghukummu " jawa chanyeol singkat

" ampun hyung jebal jangan menghukumku lagi ! " rengek baekhyun

Perlahan chanyeol mendekat semakin dekat dekat dan sekarang dihadapan baekhyun

" terlambat baekkie, aku harus menghukummu " ucap chanyeol seduktif lalu menerjang baekhyun

chanyeol meraih wajah baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"EEmmpph Ahhh..." Baekhyun melenguh nakal di sela-sela ciumannya dengan chanyeol.

"hyyuuuunnggghhh ...chhannnhhyeoollhhhyyuunngg " desahan baekhyun menggema

" bibirmu manis chagi, inilah hukumanmu " ucap chanyeol isela-sela

Sadar atau tidak sekarang mengalungkan tanganya dileher chanyeol dan menutup matanya.

Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut yang membuat darah di seluruh tubuhnya berdesir hebat.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana jantungnya serasa hampir meledak dan beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Tangannya meremas lengan baju Chanyeol saat namja itu bergerak di atas bibirnya. Saat sesuatu yang tak kalah lembut membelai bibirnya, Baekhyun menuruti insting untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya, hingga sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu masuk melesak ke dalam mulutnya.

ia menikmatinya, dan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk balas bergerak, menantang bibir yang menyerangnya.

Baekhyun tak menghitung berapa waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan saling bertautan, namun sekarang kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya melepas tautan manis itu. Kepalanya seketika menunduk saat Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh. Perasaan itu semakin menggebu-gebu, sangat ia dambakan. Baekhyun bohong kalau dia bilang ia tidak merasakan basah di sekitar bibirnya. Ya, yang tadi itu bukan Cuma sekedar ciuman biasa.

Kalian pasti tau ciuman seperti apa itu sebenarnya.

" meong ! " seperti biasa hime mengintip aktivitas tuannya

**Other side**

Sehun manpak berlari nemerobos gerimis yang melanda SEOUL hingga tiba-tiba air hujan tertutup oleh payung seseorang.

"bukankan kau namja yang tadi siang di depan disekolah baekhyun dan kyungsoo ? " ucap namja yang memayungi sehun

" eoh, ne hyung waeyo ? " tanya sehun imut

" kau mau kemana ? pulang ? " tanya namnya berpayung lagi

" iya hyung, aku mau ke stasiun " jawab sehun

" kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau ke stasiun menjemput noonaku, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama kesana ! " ajak manja berpayung itu

" jeongmal bolehkah hyung, kalau begitu gomawo " ucap sehun

" cheonma adik manis " jawab namja itu

" oh sehun imnida " tutur sehun

" xi luhan imnida " jawab luhan

Sehun dan luhan pun berjalan ke stasiun sepayung berdua

**TBC**

Mian updatednya lama, biasa sok sibuk nih hehehehe

Semoga masih ada ingin sama ff ree yang ini yah, n gak bosan2 buat review

Jangan pada kecewa ne kalau ffnya absurb gini, maklum ngetiknya tengah malen, jadi amburadul bahasa dan typo bertebaran.

buat admin yang ngepost gomawo

buar readersnya jangan lupa RCL yah

gomawo


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : AIHIME 6

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Kim Baekhyun

Kim Chanyeol (namjachingu baek & suho brother )

Kim Suho (appa bakhyun )

Kim Lay ( eomma baekhyun )

Do Kyungsoo ( best friend baekhyun )

Kim Jongin ( namjachingu Do Kyungsoo )

Oh Sehun ( dongsaeng Baek & Kyung )

Xi Luhan (baekhyun & Kyung friend)

Couple lain menyusul

OC

Genre : Romance, family, Yaoi

Rate : Aman sekarang jadi M

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

sebelumnya, ree makasih baget yang udah review and ngeLike aihime ini

GOMAWOO!

Happy reading

Author pov

Kehidupan baekhyun dan chanyeol mengalir seperti biasa, tenang, damai, heboh, ramai pokoknya tiada kata bosan bagi mereka berdua ani bertiga dengan si kucing centil HIME.

kepervertnya chanyeol yang tidak ketulungan membuat baekhyun tiap malam mengunci kamarnya, ia tidak mau kalau pagi harinya chanyeol menyelinap ke kamarnya lalu memberikan morning kiss yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

FLASHBACK

""Eungghh~." Desah Baekhyun saat chanyeol menciumnya saat ia akan angun tidur.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan terkejut, tiba-tiba dirinya sedang dicium chanyeol

" hhmmptttt. . . . eungghhh " desah baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela ciumanya

" hyyuunngghh. . . .ini massihh pagihhhh, janganhh menncciumkuhhh " baekhyun meronta

Chanyeol terus mencium Baekhyun dengan ganas. Bahkan posisinya kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun

"Se.. Sakk.. hyunngghh...jebballlhhh~"

Dengan berat hati hanyeol melepaskan pautan bibirnya pada Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang terengah-engah karena perbuatannya lalu menghapus benang saliva yang masih terhubung di bibirnya dan baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens sedangkan baekhyun yang di tatap bersemu merah

BLUSHHH

" hyu hyung...ini masih pa..pagi, kenapa kau menciumku eoh ? " tanya baekhyun

" kau tau baekkie, bibirmu sudah menjadi chanduku sejak ciuman pertama yang kita lakukan di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu, dan semalam aku memimpikan awal pertemuan kita " ucap chanyeol

BLUSHHH

Lagi-lagi baekhyun memerah

" hyung aku jamin, itu Cuma modusmu saja " jawab baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut

" ani baekkie, aku Cuma sedang membangunkan putri tidur, nah sekarang lihat hasilnyakan, si putri tidur berhasil bangun dengan ciumanku " elak chanyeol sambil bercanda

" hyung aku namja, aku pangeran bukan putri ! " lantang baekhyun

" kau memang namja baekkie, tapi kecantikanmu melebihi seorang putri " tutur chanyeol sambil berlari keluar kamar baekhyun dengan cengengesan.

FLASHBACK END

" ahh mengingat kepervertan chanyeol hyung itu malah membuatku pusinglebih baik aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah saja.

" hyung, aku berangkat dulu ! " tuturku

"baek kita berangkat bersama saja, hyung akan mengantarmu ke sekolah supaya kau tidak terlambat " ucapnya

" ne hyung, kajja nanti terlambat " sergahku

Ku lihat chanyeol hyung sedang memasang dasinya, aku pun mendekatinya lalu membantu memasangkannya

" sini hyung baekkie bantu " ucapku

Wajah kami begitu dekat, bisa ku rasakan deru nafasnya yang menerpa kulitku

DEG

DEG

DEG

Entah ini bunyi detal jantungku atau chanyeol hyung

" nah selesai, kajja hyung nanti baekkie terlambat " ajak ku

Akhirnya aku dan chanyeol hyung berangkat menggunakan mobil.

"hyung tumben mau mengantarku ke sekolah, waeyo ? " tanyaku di dlam mobil

" tidak apa-apa, Cuma ingin lihat sekolahmu seperti apa " celetuk chanyeol hyung agak judes

" oh " jawabku singkat

Kami berdua suda sampai di depan sekolahku

" kalau baegitu, baekkie masuk dulu ne hyung " ucapku sambil melepas safeti belt

" chakaman !" kata chanyeol hyung

" eoh waeyo hyung ? " tanyaku

" kau belum memberikan ciuman pagimu, tadikan aku belum menciummu baekkie ! " ucapnya

BLUSHHHH

Selalu seperti ini, aku merona setiap kali chanyeol hyung menggodaku

" tapi kalau teman-teman melihat bagaimana hyung ? " tanyaku

" ani, tidak akan " tutur chanyeol hyung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

CUP

aku memejamkan mataku. Tak lupa pula membuka sedikit mulutku.

KECIPAK

KECIPAK

KECIPAK

Bibir tebal Chanyeol hyung menaut bibir atasku. Kedua mata kami tetap terbuka supaya bisa melihat ekspresi wajah masing-masing

" eunngghhh hyunggghh " desak ku saat kehabisan hafas

Ku pukul dada chanyeol hyung dan akhirnya tautan bibir kami terlepas juga.

HOSH 

HOSH

HOSH

Aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, kurasakan bibirku disentuhnya lalu menghapusbenang saliva yang masih terhubung

" sudah hyung, aku mau masuk ke sekolah dulu " tuturku menormalkan deru nafas

" ne baekkie, belajarlah yang rajin " balas chanyeol hyung

Aku membuka pintu mobil chanyeol hyung dan mengeluarkan badanku.

Kurasa kalau 5 menit saja aku masih di dalam mobil bersama chnyeol hyung, pasti orang-orang akan curiga dengan kegiatan kami di dalam mobil.

Jendela mobil pun terbuka anya sekedar untuk chanyeol hyung berpamitan.

" kalau begitu hyung juga berangkat dulu ne " ucap chanyeol hyung

" ne hyung, hati-hati " jawabku

" saranghae baekkie " ucapnya lagi tanpa mendengar balasan dariku

" nado saranghae " balasku

Baekhyun pov end

Author pov

TEETTT TEEETTT TEETTT

#backsoundgagal

Bel istirahat bunyi, baekhyun yag hendak pergi ke kantin dihadang pasangan heboh siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo dan jongin sahabatnya.

" sepertinya ada yang hutang penjelasan kemarin tentang tanda di lehermu baekkie " tutur kyungsoo

" kyung kyungie apa maksudmu dengan tanda dileherku ? " awab baekhyun tergagap

" ish baekkie ini sok polos sekali, kami tau tanda di lehermu itu kissmark, jadi mengaku saja dan beri tau kami siapa yang membuat tanda itu baekki ! " suruh kyungsoo

BLUSHHHH

" ne ne kyungie, aku akan cerit padamu, tapi kau jangan ember ne! " tegas baekhyun

" arra, kalau begitu kajja kita ke taman belakang sekolah saja, disana sepi dan jarang di datangi siswa lainnya! " seru kyungsoo

Akhirnya baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya pada kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo sendiri tercengan mendengar kata perkata baekhyun dengan cengo.

" kau serius tinggal dengan paman angkatmu baekkie, aku tidak percaya kalau kau dan pamanmu itu berpacaran ? " ucap kyungsoo tak percaya

" tuh kan, kau tidak akan percaya, HAH percuma saja aku menceritakan panjang lebar padamu " sergah baekhyun

"arra arra aku percaya kok baekkie,jangan cemberut gitu nanti bibirmu di sengat lebah gimana " canda kyungsoo

TAK TAK

Baekhyun memukul kening kyungsoo

" YAK BAEKKIE KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU ! " teriak kyungsoo tidak terima

" hehehe hanya sedang ingin memukulmu saja, habis kau menyebalkan sih kyungie " ucap baekhyun enteng

" jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana baekkie ? " tanya kyungsoo

" aku tinggal di apartemen di daerah gangnam kyungie, mainlah kesana ! " tuturku

" pasti aku main kesana bersama jongin tentunya, dan aku penasaran dengan ahjusimu itu baekkie ? " tanya kyungsoo lagi

" makanya datanglah ke apartemenku, kau pasti kaget kyungie, sudahlah jangan bertanya lagi sekarang kita ke kantin saja, lihat si DARK KID namjachingumu sudah menatap tajam kita " sergahku

" ne ne arra kajja kita ke kantin " ajak kyungso

Sesampainya dikantin kyungsoo dan si item jongin asyik berlovey dovey saling suap-suapan sedangkan baekhyun memakan jatah makan siangnya ngambek.

" kyungie please jngan mengumbar kemesrahan di depan umum apalagi di depanku ! " geram baekhyun

" AIGOO baekkie kenapa eoh, kau iri sama kami ? " tanya kyungsoo watados

" ISH buat apa iri pada kalian dasar SLUT " ucap baekhyun sambil menyodorkan garpu ke arah kyungsoo dan jongin

" chagi biarkan saja baekkie, kita lanjutkan saja daripada mengurusi si cerewet yang pacaran dengan ahjusinya sendiri ! " ucap jongin pada kyungsoo lalu mengejek baekhyun

" APA KAU BILANG ITEM, AWAS SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIAMU KALAU KAU SUKA MENGAMBIL CELANA KYUNGSOO LALU MENCIUMNYA! " ancam baekhyun ke jongin

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kaget dengan ekspresi O.O ke arah jongin.

" mampus kyungsoo sudah tau kegiatan rutinku saat aku berada dirumahnya, tapi kenapa baekhyun bisa tau ? " tanya jongin dalam hati

" mengaku saja dasar DARK KID MESUM ! WEKKSSS! " ejek baekhyun ke jongin lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo dan jongin di kantin

" HUH RASAKAN " ucap baekhyun

BAEKHYUN POV

Apa-apaan itu, bisa-bisanya mereka bermesraan seperti itu, memang aku iri dengan mereka karena bisa bertemu setiap saat, tapi aku juga sama, malah satu atap dengan chanyeol hyung.

HAH chanyeol hyung bogoshipo, KAU AHJUSI YANG MEMBUATKU GILA!

Drrtttt drrttt

Aku mengambil smartphone ku di saku lalu melihat layarnya " chanyeol lovely "

Astaga chanyeol hyung menelpon bagaimana ini, ah aku bingung dan akhirnya aku mengangkatnya

" yeoboseo "

" yeoboseo chagi, kau sedang istirahat kan ? " tanya chanyeol hyung di seberang

" ne hyung tapi mau selesai wae ? " tanya ku

" gwenchana baekkie, aku rindu padamu bogoshipo " ucap chanyeol dengan suara seduktif

BLUSHHHH

Aku merona mendengarnya walaupun ini Cuma percakapan di telepon tapi mampu memuat debaran hebat seperti ini.

TEEETTT TEEETTT TEEETTTT

" eh hyung bel istirahat sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku tutup telponya dulu yah " tuturku

" ne baekkie saranghae "

" nado saranghae hyung " balasku

Lalu aku berlari ke kelas karena tidak mau KIM saem yang tidak lain ayahnya si ITEM DARK KID itu menghukumku karena terlambat mengikuti mata pelajarannya

Baekhyun POV end

Normal POV

TEETT TEETTT TETTT ( bunyi bel ) back sound gagal

Jam sekolah pun selesai terlihat 3 orang namja sedang berjalan bersama, yah tidak lain tidak bukan adalah baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan jongin.

Namun kyungsoo dan jongin masih meributkan kejadian di kantin tadi hingga seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

" baekhyun ssi ! " panggil namja yang berlari di koridor sekolah menghampiri baekhyun

" eoh luhan ssi, anyeong " sapa baekhyun

" HAH HAH anyeong baekhyun ssi " jawab namja yang memanggil dan ternyata adalah luhan

Jongin dan kyungsoo menghentikan acara " mari bertengkar " sejenak untuk memperhatikan luhan yang baru memanggil baekhyun

" ngomong-ngomong ada apa luhan ssi memangilku dan tergesa-gesa sekali ? " tanya baekhyun

" anu sebenarnya aku Cuma mau tanya, apa kau punya nomor ponsel sehun, baekhyun ssi ? tanya luhan gugup

Mendengar kata sehun, baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengernit bingung.

" luhan ssi darimana kau kenal sehun ? " kali ini kyungsoo yang bertanya

" benar luhan ssi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal sehun, padahal sehun bukan orang seoul ne ? " tanya baekhyun mengikuti kyungsoo

" anu kemarin aku melihat sehun ngobrol dengan kalin di depan gerbang saat pulang sekolah terus malamnya aku bertemu dngannya di stasiun kereta lalau aku menawari payung bersama karena hujan, jadi begitulah baekhyun " jawab luhan panjang lebar

Kyungoo dan baekhyun hanya cengo mendengar perkataan luhan

Akhirnya baekhyun pun memberitahukan no ponsel sehun pada luhan dengan senang hati karena teman sehun berati temannya juga.

Etelah itu mereka berempat BEKSOOHANKAI pulang bersama, yah walaupun baru berkenalan BAEKSOOKAI cepat akrab dengan luhan karena luhan itu orangnya easy going.

Baekhyun pov

Lelah sekali seharian ini, untung kegiatan club vokalku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di sofa empuk ruang tamu, lalu kuedarkan pananganku ke meja menganbil remote TV lalu menyalakan TV.

" HAH bosan sekali, acara TV juga itu-itu saja, sebaiknya aku memasak untuk makan malam saja ah, aku mau masak jjajangmyeon saja ah, pasti chanyeol hyung suka " tuturku

18.00 KTS

Akhirnya selesai juga memasak makan malamnya, tinggal menunggu chanyeol hyung pulang hehehehe. Rasanya seperti menunggu suaminya pulang saja kekeke.

CEKLEK

" Aku pulang " ucap chanyeol hyung membuka pintu

" kau sudah pulang hyung, bagaimana di hotel ? " tanya ku

" sangat melelahkan baekkie, kau tau 1 minggu lagi launching cabang hotel di jepang, dan itu membuat namjachingumu ini stres " keluh chanyeol hyung

Aku pun mendudukan chanyeol hyung di sampingku lalu kepijat ringan pelipis alisnya.

" gomawo baekkie, kau memang calon istri masa depanku " ucap chanyeol hyun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatanku

BLUSH

Perkataannya membuatku merona seketika, sempat-sempatnya menggombal, padahal dia sendiri sedang kelelahan.

" hyung aku sudah membuatkan makan malam, kau mau makan dulu atau mau mandi dulu ? " tanyaku

" aku mandi dulu saja baekkie, kalau aku makan dulu nanti malas mandi " tuturnya

" kalau begitu ku panaskan air hangat dulu ne " balasku lalu pergi kedapur tapi tanganku di tahan

SREKKK

" chakaman baekkie " sergah chanyeol

Reflek aku membalikan badan dan

CUP

Chanyeol hyung menciumku singkat, walau pun ciuman singkat tapi mampu membuat jantungku bergemuruh

Setelah ciuman singkat itu, aku langsung melesat ke dapur alih-alih kalau chanyeol hyung meniumku lagi.

Baekhyun Pov end

Author Pov

Makan malam baekhyun dan chanyeol diselimuti dengan rasa canggung.

Baekhyun masih malu-malu karena chanyeol menciumnya tadi, yah walaupun mereka sering berciuman bahkan lebih panas tapi ciuman yang tadi berasa dalam bagi baekhyun.

Terlihat dari tingkah baekhyun yang menunduk malu.

" baekkie, kenapa kau diam terus dari tad eoh ? " tanya chanyeol

" ani hyung gwenchana " jawab baekhyun singkat

" baekkie, aku ini namjachingumu jadi tau perubahan sikapmu itu, ayu jujur saja kau kenapa ? " selidik chanyeol

" ani hyung, aku...aku..cu..Cuma malu " jawab baekhyun menunduk

UHUKK UHUKK

Mendengar penuturan baekhyun chanyeol terbatuk, dengan segera ia meminum segelas air putih di depannya

"kau mali kenapa baekkie ? "tanya chanyeol kepo

" ta..tadi kan ci..cium hyung ! " jawab baekhyun gugup

**SKIP TIME** mari kita tinggalkan keadaan sweet moment chanbaek

Hari ini hari minggu, chanyeol dan baekhyun sepakat akan membersihkan apartemen mereka.

" baekkie pakai masker, supaya debunya tidak masuk ke hidung ! " tutur chanyeol

" ne hyung " jawab baekhyun singkat sambil memasang maskernya

Mereka berduapun mulai membersihkan apartemen mereka dan merubah letak-letak propertinya hitung-hitung ganti suasana.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian chanyeol yang sudah tidak terpakai.

" hyung ini semua pakaian yang sudah tidak terpakai eoh ? " tanya baekhyun

" ne baekkie tolong kau bawa ke ruang tamu, nanti aku akan membungkusnya di sana, sekarang bantu aku membawa kasur lipat ini, ini berat baekkie " suruh chanyeol

Baekhyun membawa pakaian bekas chanyeol keruang tamu lalu kembali menghampiri chanyeol untuk membantunya membawa kasur lipat .

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bantu mengangkat kasur itu dan di taruh di depan TV.

" hyyuuuunnnngggggggg apa itu ? " rengek baekhyun takut melihat sesuatu

" ada apa baekkie ? " tanya chanyeol khawatir mendengar baekhyun menjerit

" hhhhyyyyyyuuuunngggg di belakangmu ada makhuk hitam yang menyeramkan sedang berlari ke arahmu hyung " teriak baekhyun menaiki kursi

" ba..baekk jangan bilang kalau makhluk itu seekor KECOA " tutur chanyeol ketakutan juga

" ne hyung itu memang kecoa " jawab baekhyun

Saat itu juga chanyeol berlari ke dalam kamar lalu mengambil jaket miliknya dan baekhyun, tidak lupa ia mengambil obat serangga yang seperti VOGING nyamuk DBD itu lalu menyalakannya.

" baekkie ini jaketmu, kajja kita harus kabur dari tempat berbahaya ini ! " ucap chanyeol gelagapan

" tapi bagaimana degan HIME hyung ? " tanya baekhyun

" tenang saja Hime sudah ku kasih pita di lehernya, orang pasti tau kalau itu kucing peliharaan lagi pula Hime sudah hafal letak rumahnya jadi tak perlu khawatir " jawab chanyeol sambil menyambar kunci motor sportnya lalu menarik paksa baekhyun meninggalkan apartemenya yang ternyata banyak serangganya.

Setelah sambai di lobby apartemen chanyeol bernafas lega karena sudah aman.

" kajja baekkie kita pergi sementara, d sini tidak aman " ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun pun membonceng chanyeol dan mereka berdua pun pergi menyusuri kuta.

" hyung kita akan kemana ? " tanya baekhyun

" molla, hyung juga tidak tau akan kemana, bagaimana kalau ke donghae beach ? " chanyeol bertanya balik

" ne hyung, ayo kita ke sana, dulu aku pernah kesana bersama appa dan eomma, disana sangat indah tapi aku takut ombaknya yang tinggi hyung " tutur baekhyun panjang lebar

" kalau begitu kita kesana saja, pegangan yang erat baekkie ! " ucap chanyeol melesatkan motornya

Baekhyun pov

KYAAAAAA, kami berdua akan kencan di pantai, aku harus berterima kasih sama tuan kecoa yang sangan kutakuti dan ternyata chanyeol hyung juga takut.

Hahahahahahaha, kurasakan chanyeol hyung menambahkan kecepatan motornya dan reflek aku mengeratkan penganganku di pinggangnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini bisa kucium aroma maskulin chanyeol hyung yang memabukan.

" ASTAGA BAEK HILANGKAN PIKIRAN PERVERTMU ITU EOH " tuturku dalam hati

Hingga tiba-tiba chanyeol hyung mengerem mendadak dan tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh junior chanyeol

BLUSHHH

" mian hyung, tidak sengaja " jawabku singkat

YA AMPUN APA ITU TADI, AKU BARU SAJA MENYENTUH JUNIOR CHANYEOL HYUNG WLAUPUN TIAK SENGAJA SIH, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Baekhyun Pov End

Chanyeol Pov

Mungkin karena musim semi jadi para serangga itu mulai memunculkan wujudnya ?.

HAH aku harap baekkie tidak ilfeel karena aku namja yang takut serangga dengan imageku yang cool.

Aku mengajak baekhyun ke sebuah pantai yang angat terkenal, ya " donghae beach "

Aku menambah kecepatanku supaya cepat sampai di sana dan kurasakan baekkie mengeratkan pegangannya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat lubang di tengah jalan ternyata aspalnya BOLONG pemirsa #plakabaikantypo

Aku mengerem mendadak dan kurasakan pegangan baekkie mengendor tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh juniorku

BLUSHHH

" mian hyung tidak sengaja " ucapnya

" ne gwenchana baekkie " jawabku

Bohong kalau aku tidak merasakan jantungku berdebar berkali-kali lipat, semoga debaran ini tidk di dengar oleh baekkie.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kurasakan debaran di balik punggungku, ternyata kau juga berdebar dengan cepat baekkie.

Lalu aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya yang berada di pingganggku dan kupindahkan ke perut.

" pegangan yang erat baekkie " ucapku

Chanyeol Pov End

_**TBC**_

HUWAA MIAN LAMA UPDATEDNYA, REE BENER-BENER SUPER SIBUK NIH!

JEONGMAL MINHAE NEOMU MINHAE READERNIM

Oh iya mulai chapter depan masalah mulai berdatangan,

jadi mungkin nanti para readersnim bakal emosi ne! Hehehehehehe

jangan lupa RCL ne

dont be silent readers


End file.
